Soiled Supers (PvZH set)
Soiled Supers is the 5th set of cards inPlants vs. Zombies Heroes. It introduces many new cards, a few new traits and a few new heroes. New Traits and Abilities *'Poisonous X' - When this deals damage: the card this hurt gets Poisoned X. *'Poisoned X '- Start of turn: this takes X damage. *'Flaming '- When this deals damage: the card this hurt gets Scorched. *'Scorched '- start of turn: this takes 1 damage. When this is hurt: this takes 1 extra damage. *'Thaw '- This loses frozen. New Tribes *'Machine '- usually fully or partially mechanical. *'Gourd '- replaces Squash Changes 'Guardian' *Pismashio is a 3/3 but costs 3 *Grave buster now says: "Destroy a Gravestone, Draw a Card" *Sea-Shroom now costs 1 *Tricarrotops now is a 2/2 *Water Chestnut now has 6 health instead of 8 *Steel magnolia now says: "When played:' '''Plants here and nextdoor get +2 health and Armored 1" *Cosmic nut is now a 2/4 and costs 3 *Pumpkin is now a Gourd Plant *Body Gourd is now a Gourd Plant 'Kabloom' *Astro-Shroom now is a 2/2 but costs 3 *Poison Mushroom now has: "Poisonous 2" *Fireweed now has: "Flaming." *Imitator is now a 2/2 and costs 4 *Mushroom Ringleader now has 2 health *Sonic Bloom is now a 3/2 *Gloom-Shroom now is a 3/5 and has: "Attacks here and next door" 'Mega-Grow' *Double mint now says: "Start of Turn: If there are any Plants here or next door, Double this Plant's Strength and Health" *Fire Peashooter now has: "Flaming" *Cosmic Pea is now a 1/2 *Gatling Pea is now a 4/4 *Bamboozle now costs 5 'Smarty' *Primal Peashooter now costs 2 sun *Cosmic Bean is now a 2/1 *Rotobaga is now a 1/2 *Snapdragon is now a 3/2 *The Great Zucchini is now a 6/6 *Mayflower now conjures a Gourd instead of a squash *Winter Squash is now a Gourd Plant *The Great Zucchini is now a Gourd Plant 'Solar' *Sunnier-Shroom now says: "Start of turn: You get +2 sun and this transforms into a Sunniest Shroom" *Primal Sunflower now is a 2/2 that costs 2 sun *Sunflower seed is now a 3/1 *Power Flower is now a 3/4 *Jack O' Lantern now has Flaming *Squash is now a Gourd Trick *Smashing Pumpkin is now a Gourd Plant *Haunted Pumpkin is now a Gourd Plant *Jack O' Lantern now is a Gourd Plant 'Beastly' *Cyborg Zombie is now a 2/2 *Killer Whale now is a 2/2 and says: "Fusion: A Zombie played one this gets +2/+2 and Amphibious" *Primordial Cheese Shover is now a 4/2 *Surfer Zombie now says: "When Played: Do 2 damage to a plant here" *Cyborg Zombie is now a Science Machine Zombie *Vengeful Cyborg is now a Science Machine Zombie *Zombot 1000 is now a Gargantuar Machine Zombie 'Brainy' *Neutron Imp is now a 2 cost *Cosmic Scientis is now a 2/1 *Brain Vendor now is a 2/2 *Trick-or-treater now costs 4 brains *Transformation Station is now a Science Machine Environment *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is now a Machine Pet Zombie 'Crazy' *Disco Dance Floor is now a 1/3 *Foot Soldier Zombie Now says: "When played on Heights: do 4 damage." *Disco-Tron 3000 now says: "When Revealed: Make 2 Disco Jetpacks next door" *Disco Dance Floor is now a Dancing Machine Zombie *Moon Base Z is now a Science Machine Environment *Zombot's Wrath is now a Machine Gargantuar Trick *Disco-Tron 3000 is now a Dancing Machine Zombie 'Hearty' *Camel Crossing now says: "All Zombies on the ground get +3" *Cosmic Sports Star now is a 2/3 *Buckethead is now a 3/3 and has "Armored 2" *Screen Door Zombie is now a 3/4 *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is now a Machine Barrel Zombie 'Sneaky''' *Fire Rooster now has Flaming *Stealthy Imp is now a 2/3 and costs 4 *Cryo-Yeti now says: "When Frozen, Thaw this yeti" *Zombot Stomp is now a Machine Gargantuar Trick *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is now a Machine Pirate Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub is now a Machine Pet Zombie *Zombot Plank Walker is now a Pirate Machine Zombie New Cards Plants